The Lover, The Girlfriend and The Wife
by UchihaEve
Summary: Three women talked about their lovelife when one of them talks the other two into something. Things are never what or how you could have expected them to be ONESHOT, MinaKush, FugaMiko, HiaOC. Sex talk


The Lover, The Girlfriend and The Wife

Yes, it was girl's night out in some bar of Konohagakure, and three women sat on a very private table, laughing, talking, and drinking cocktails.

"So, Mikoto chan, how's your not-so-dear-to-me husband treating you?" asked a certain ginger head by the name of Kushina.

"Everything's awesome thank you for asking" replied the black haired one, blushing.

"They're not having sex" declared a white eyed one looking at her. Her name was Chieko Hyuuga.

"Chieko, that's none of your business. How dare you?" Mikoto said upset and blushing more.

"yeap, that's the answer to my question. Your sex life's nonexistent since your baby was born" said Kushina taking a sip from her drink.

"The baby enters, the sex leaves" Chieko commented.

"Her baby's four years old already, he doesn't need to be taken care off all the time like before, go not-to-sleep while he's dreaming" the ginger head suggested.

"My sex life... or the lack of it... it's something I'm not telling you, pair of perverts, and keep Itachi out of this kind of conversations" Mikoto told them looking around the bar to see if someone was listening to them, no one was even noticing.

"We do have sex, on special dates, like anniversaries and... anniversaries... and... well you know, that kind of occasions, or once a week, if Fugaku's not on a mission or I'm not too tired... which happens terribly often" the brunette explained.

"Jeez, woman, even I get laid more often, living in the Hyuuga complex and being Hiashi so fond of costumes and traditions" Chieko shrieked amazed.

"Good Kami, you're not married and you're not a virgin any longer?" Mikoto asked.

"Hey, hey, hey, listen, girls. We need to make a plan, a special plan to get the three of us an amazing night of bedroom fireworks with our men" Kushina spoke before Chieko replied.

"We're gonna go get the most sexy, and exciting, burning hot black leather lingerie and, when we come back here in a week, we'll how did it went" the ginger head finished, all of the agreed and left to their homes.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**ONE WEEK LATER**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kushina, Mikoto and Chieko sat around the same table, at the same bar.

"So, girls, how did it go?" Kushina asked with a smile on her face.

"It was awesome. Kami knows it was" said Chieko.

"I waited for him, all dressed up, in his bed room, and when walked in, you would have love to see the stare on his face...

_**Flash Back**_

Hiashi walked into his room and saw a woman dressed in a very provocative dark outfit, it took him about six seconds to realize it was his fiancée Chieko.

"But... humm... Chieko, my love, why are you dressed like that?" he asked getting nervous and blushing as she got close to him.

"Why. Do. You. Think?" she asked softly and putting the lock on the door before throwing herself to his arms with a passionate kiss. Thing that he took in quite happily...

_**End Flash Back**_

Chieko looked at the shyly and smiled blushind.

"Oh, woman, you're terrible" Mikoto said with a laugh.

"Wow, that's so great! Minato really made me laugh this time, because..." and Kushina started

_**Flash Back**_

Minato was tired as hell when he walked into his apartment and straight into the bedroom, where he found a very sexy dressed Kushina waiting for him. His suspects rose to the skies in a second.

"What did you do this time that you need me to be at your feet?" he asked before taking a step towards her, she looked at him confused and then busted into laughter.

"I haven't done anything, why can't I give my man a nice surprise?" she asked smiling welcomingly. The blonde stared at her for a few seconds and the next thing she knew was him, on top her, kissing her passionately on the bed...

_**End Flash Back**_

"Oh, Kami, you'll be the end of Konoha, having the Hokage himself at your feet like that" Mikoto whispered, and the two other lauged.

"Well, not so much, I hope. So, Mi-ko-to-chan, how was your night?" Kushina asked staring at her friend, who blushed in a second.

"Well..." she murmured

"Well...?" the other two asked expectant.

"I left Itachi to be taken care of by one of his aunts, and then...

_**Flash Back**_

Mikoto stared at herself in the mirror with the outfit she had bought "this is absolutely not going to work… he'll ask for a divorce after this is over" the woman though to herself as she putted on a robe over the lingerie while she waited for her husband.

"Mikoto? I'm home, where are you?" Fugaku's voice came from downstairs and a chill ran trough her spine. She gathered courage from God knows where, took a step out of the room and walked slowly down the stairs.

"I'm here, babe" she said stepping into his view. Fugaku stared at his wife amazed. He wouldn't, even in his wildest dreams, picture her in such an outfit.

"So, what do you think?" she asked in a flirty voice. Somehow, now that he had seen her, being seductive didn't seemed do hard to do. He just opened his mouth completely speechless.

"So…?" he started

"So..." she encouraged him.

"So what are having for dinner, Batman?"

"FUGAKU!!!!!!!"

_**The End**__k_

Hahaha, OMG! I enjoyed myself so much writing this.

I hope you do enjoy it as well, so please leave a review, and tell what you think about it, ok?

For the record,

Kushina's the Lover, Chieko's the Grilfriend, and, of course, Mikoto's the wife.


End file.
